Manual of Style
Welcome to the Spirit Pact Manual of Style guide for articles. These guidelines are a great guide to ensure factually correct, high quality articles that are nice to read and organised. Character Pages Beginning section with a general introduction for the page Appearance: The characters physical appearance including a description of the clothes they wear. Personality: Information on how they behave, react to different things, notable traits and quirks. History: The characters history before the events of the series. Relationships: '''Significant interactions and bonds with other characters. '''Synopsis: The character’s role in the story. Trivia: Notable or interesting features viewers have noticed. - For organisation and consistency throughout the wiki, kindly use * at the start of the line, and remember a space after it before adding the point in question, for example: * Trivia is interesting! * Speculations, theories and similar content are perhaps best left to blogs and the “Discuss” section of the wiki! Quotes: * “Quotes are great for character insight” – to …, Chapter 4, “title” page References: In the source code editor (click the three horizontal bars next to the save when editing) insert: References This will collect all the write what I want to appear in the reference on the entire page. Remember to include references to support your content and help others find it! Navigation: The place for the Template:Characters_infobox is here Manga Pages Beginning section with a general introduction for the chapter. Overview: An at a glance, brief overview of the entire chapter. Summary: A more detailed summary of the entire chapter, also a great place to include choice manga images for detail and to break up the text. Characters in Order of Appearance: * A * List * of characters works great (scroll boxes don’t appear as well on mobile devices) Trivia: interesting information to point out Navigation: A tab box to show every chapter for navigation purposes References: a list of all references used throughout the text in one easy to view area. Anime Pages Beginning section with a general introduction for the episode. Overview: An at a glance, brief overview of the entire episode. Summary: A more detailed summary of the entire episode, also a great place to include choice anime images for detail and to break up the text. Characters in Order of Appearance: Similarly to the manga, a list is best used for portability across all viewing devices. Trivia: interesting information to point out. Navigation: A tab box to show every episode for navigation purposes. References: a list of all references used throughout the text in one easy to view area. Writing Style English US is used for all Fandom articles Writing everything in the present tense is great, obviously except for the “Background” section, of which is written in the past tense. It is better to write articles in an in-universe style. The reader/viewer should avoid being referred to when discussing events, no need for “in chapter” either. Articles should be independent of any point on the series, this is to avoid the unnecessary instance of having to update pages each time a new event occurs in the timeline simply because articles were written from the perspective of someone reading the last chapter. The Ten Count wiki makes great use of references. Points throughout each article should be supported with the chapter and page number. This will mostly apply to the “Story” section, but can also be used for the other headings as well. - To add a reference, they are usually placed at the end of a paragraph or sentence and inserted via the source editor: Ten Count Chapter x, page x Images * .png format is best for anime and manga images - "convert jpg to png" should bring up a converter site to achieve this. * Remember to give images their own titles, much nicer than random numbers and helpful for people who come across them. * This site is the place to gather all official Spiritpact images. Fan fiction is great for personal blogs, fan art however is best kept for other sites. * In source editor add: to create a gallery to keep images neat and tidy. Any questions If certain information is debatable, the comments and Discuss sections are great to clarify before implementing. If you are unsure of anything, ask anyone, specifically an admin to help! Category:Guidelines